Purge Me
by MarkScyther
Summary: Kaito, the leader to Japan's Anti-Purge network, is out on a mission to find his little sister Kaiko before anyone else does. But during his search, he comes across a boy and his sister being dragged by those involved in the purge. Will he stop to go help them? Or pass to go to his sister? Len x Kaito, Yaoi, I don't own Vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Welcome to my new story (Inspired by the movie, "The Purge") please enjoy and review.

* * *

"There's six hours left till the president begins the massacre. My boss dismissed everyone from work not too long ago, and I'm scared that my neighbor is going to come after me this year. This morning I caught one of them staring into my kitchen window. ... I want to come where you are, Nii-San." I could hear Kaiko's voice quivering slightly. "There have been rumors that they're going to start the purge an hour early this year. I hope it's not true." She sighed through the phone as I glanced at the window by my bed.

My name is Kaito Shion. I'm Twenty-three years old and are living in Hokkaido Japan. I'm the leader of Japan's biggest Anti-Purge network. My job is to protect those who aren't involved in the purge and have those victims help out in the rebellion against the government. Ever since our president discovered the purge system in America, he established it here in Japan three years ago.

Before the purge I was focused on becoming a part of the top ranked Swat-team. Protecting others was my priority, but all of it stopped once the government introduced the yearly tradition. It was obvious they were trying to get rid of the homeless and the low-income. My sister, Kaiko, is currently struggling to balance school and work. Because of that she's not making as much money. So for the past couple of months she have been late by a day or two for rent.

I told her to stay with me at my Rebellion headquarters, but she refuses. She says she wants to live a normal life and she'll work hard to make it normal. I regretted not forcing her to come with me this year. I know the government will try to find and to kill me this year, but none of that matters if I know my little sister is in trouble.

I watched my fellow colleague's fill the trunks with guns to our truck's as I held the phone up to my ear. "Kaiko, calm down. I'm going to come down and get you as soon as I'm done packing a few things. Till I get there, lock all of your doors. Close your blinds. Don't answer the door for anyone. You'll know it's me once you get a text, okay?" I assured her.

Once I received a weak `Okay´, she hung up the phone.

I tossed the phone elsewhere and picked up my bulletproof vest. `I should have picked her up yesterday. Traffic is always a bitch during the purge. It's even worse that she lives in Tokyo. Both me and Akaito tried telling her that it's dangerous to live in the city. Especially for this day in particular.´ I gave an irritant sigh as I buckled the vest on my chest. My muscles made the clothing feel a little uncomfortable due to me working out excessively. `I'm going straight to her home and bring her back to our hidden warehouse. It took some time to do it, but I managed to turn this abandoned warehouse into a secret base. With the help of fellow rebellions, we managed to make room a for us to sleep.´-

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but the preparations are set according to your orders. Everyone is waiting for your next step of plan, Kaito." Meiko barged in while I was putting a black tank-top over the vest. "The base in Tokyo called in not too long ago to confirm the rumors of the president starting things an hour early.-" I held up a hand to stop her from continuing. "Tell them that we're coming their way to help out. They should start moving thirty minutes before the siren turns on, but they must stay hidden and stick together." I told the brunette.

I followed behind her out my room as we made our way downstairs. I wore nothing but the Swat gear I managed to steal a month ago. A bulletproof-vest, swat combat pants, combat shoes with knives in each shoe, and a tank-top. I made sure each of the clothing was black. Any bright or colorful clothes will attract attention.

I'm not planning to let anyone get in my way. I have to hurry and get Kaiko before someone else does.

Len

Me and Rin began boarding up our apartment door with the tools Mom left before she went on her business trip. She made sure to leave two pistols for the both of us incase things go out of hand. Like last year.

Our Dad was killed by another resident in the apartment for accidentally parking in their parking spot outside. It really was a tragic day for all of us. Even though we're sixteen now, it still shakes me. I'm scared that same man will barge in and try to kill me or Rin. ... It's all very nerve wrecking.

I froze once I felt Rin place her hand on my shoulder and smile. "Don't worry. We'll sleep it off to pass time."

A part of me wanted to believe her. Time always seemed to slow down on this day.

"Yeah..." I gave a weak smile and continued to drill the metal on the door.


	2. Give me Hope

Wow, I appreciate the sudden reviews. Please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Len

`Six fifty-eight. Only two more hours till it start´ I thought silently to myself as Rin and I sat at the dining table eating Miso-soup. The tension was definitely there. "If things do get out of hand, I'm sure Kaito's troops will save us." She pipped up as she brought her laptop onto the table. "I know you're thinking that he's all talk, but he really does save victims of the Purge. Just listen to him." She clicked a button on the keyboard and it immediately flashed the word `Live´ on the screen. Within a second it showed a man speaking to a rather large group of armed people.

His arms were well-built. He wore clothes that looked like military or a high leveled police. His hair was a nice blue, matching his serious eyes.

"Those who hasn't fallen for the Governments tricks are the ones who opened their eyes to see that this isn't a way to stop crime! This is nothing but a euphemistic way of saying that this is a genocide towards the poor! Each night! Each day! And each breathing second more and more people become fed up. Those who are fed up like me are the ones who are going to fight back to bring peace to Japan once again! I can't stand to see men's! Women's! Little boys and girls lying dead on the streets once the purge is over! You can't even trust your neighbors or coworkers!" The bluenette spoke to the crowd. The cameraman moved closer towards his face so he was staring directly at it. "Citizens of Japan! It's time to wake up and fight back against the president! We can not let this Genocide continue forever! Our president has so much as made the purge an hour early this year without revealing it to the public! I suggest all of you to start boarding up or find somewhere safe starting now. Both me and my troops are going to start heading out. ... If any of you are in trouble, I promise to try my best and save you." He lastly said before the camera cut off.

We looked at each other for a second, but that was till we heard the sound of something rub against the kitchen wall. That along with a voice following behind it. We couldn't hear exactly what our neighbor was saying, so Rin waved her hand for me to go over and listen. "I'm not doing it." I plainly told her as I resumed eating my soup. "If he's purging, I don't want to know or hear anything he's planning."

She gave an irritant sigh. "I told you not to worry. Kaito will help if we're in danger-" "Why do you have so much faith in him? What makes you so sure that he'll stop what he's doing and save us incase anything does happen? What makes you so sure that he'll be here in Tokyo? The guy doesn't even know our names or where we live." I interrupted her.

Her brows furrowed as well as her standing from her seat. `Great. I made her mad.´ I thought to myself. "At least I have faith! Does it hurt to rely on someone who's willing to help others? The police won't help us! The military won't help us! Mom won't help us because she's in France; a purge-free zone! So I'll keep my faith in Kaito. A man who's willing to put his life on the line to bring peace back to Japan!" She lastly yelled before stomping off to her room.

I sat my spoon down on the on the table as guilt swept through me.

I gave up hope ever since Dad died. Faith was lost once Mom left us here to go on a business trip. So I became afraid, yet I accept my fate. I've gained a few enemies from school just because I forgot about after school clean-up duty. That's not a reason to kill a person, but they most certainly held that grudge onto me for quite a while.

`If that man does come this way ... I hope he gives me a reason to rely on him. Save us.´ I prayed inside my head.

Within a minute, I nearly jumped out of my seat once the Siren began to come on. My body felt numb. `What the hell? Th-That guy wasn't lying about the siren being triggered early?!´

Rin took a step out of her room and looked at me in shock. "L-Len. Let's get the guns mom left us." She said in a whisper like tone. I shakily nodded my head as I stood to go walk over to mom's room with her. "Why would the president start early without telling anyone?" She mumbled to herself while we walked in the small room. We immediately saw the two pistols laying neatly on her bed.

`Whoo! We're purging early this year!´ We heard a man yell from outside. Even though we boarded up the Windows, there was still cracks for us to hear what was going on from outside.

Rin grabbed my hand and guided me towards Moms closet. "Come on. We'll stay in here incase anyone manage to break through the door." She whispered to me as we got in and closed the door. We sat in the darkness. Hands clutched desperately onto the guns.

`If that man was right about this, then he better come save us!´


	3. Listen up!

Sorry to Len, but I don't really do requests. Especially when I already have the story planned. Thia also goes for everyone. I don't do requests; I do them in my own way. Now please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Kaito

I told everyone to go in groups of ten while I drove by myself to Kaiko's place. I took my customized Jeep. I've been working on its bulletproof engine for six months. It should withstand shots from a AK-47, Caliber, and pistol. Once I'm done getting Kaiko I'll have to drop her off at the warehouse and go join the others.

I drove down the center of Tokyo. The people around the streets were breaking into stores while others were stabbing a homeless man. I could hear gunshots through the bulletproof windows. Even the screams of the innocents. "Kaito, are you close?" Kaiko spoke through the speakers. I connected my phone to the car so it would be easier for me to talk while driving. "M-My other neighbors! They're dragging them out their apartment building! I'm watching them through my window-" She panicked, but as she spoke I slowed my car down once I was near her street. I saw a group of people wearing masks dragging two blondes out in the street. All of them weilded either a machete or knife.

"Dont worry; I see the two of them." I spoke to her before I stopped the engine and grabbed my AK-47 from the passenger seat.

Once I opened the door I immediately heard the two screaming. This had caused me to run towards them while aiming my gun at the man who raised his machete . I pulled the trigger as soon as he was about to swing it back down on the girl. "What the hell?!" One of them screamed as they drawn their attention onto me.

I ignored them and kept shooting till all except the blondes were dead.

It surprised me to see that the boy was still crying instead of the girl. "Kaito!" The girl exclaimed while I knelt to cut the rope around the hands. "You actually came to save us! See! I told you Len!-" I slapped my hand over her mouth to quiet her down. "You need to be quiet. The least amount of things I want is to attract attention-" I paused from talking once I saw a glimpse of similar blue hair.

Slowly rising off the ground, Kaiko ran in my arms and hugged me tightly. She wore a lime colored sweater with white shorts. `I should have told her to wear dark clothes´ I thought to myself as I hugged her back. "I'm glad you made it here safe, Nii-San. I tried contacting Akaito but his phone was busy." She gave me a concerned look before giving a small glance to the two kids. "You guys aren't hurt, are you?" She asked.

The two had slowly shook their heads as they rose from the floor.

"I can't believe you saved us! I knew you would! I follow-up on your organization and listen to your speeches. I want to join your organization.-" "Why would you risk your life to go fight with him?! Mom wouldn't want you to do that, Rin!" The boy stopped her.

I rose a brow at him. `This kid has a shit load of attitude.´ I thought to myself before taking a step towards them. "Your sister said your name was Len, right?" I questioned. He nodded his head. "Alright Len, let's get some things straight. I didn't have to stop what I was doing to save you; and you should have more confidence like your sister. ... You're probably right. Your mother wouldn't want her to risk her life, but I'm also sure that your father wouldn't want you acting like pussy at a time like this. So I want you to do the following: shut up, follow me, stay close as possible, don't go back inside your apartment because most likely others will come in to purge, stop crying, leave your sister alone, keep your voice down, and don't give any of us a hard time. If you can do all those things, I'll consider calling you a boy." I jabbed my finger on his chest as I listed the following.

His rosie lips gave a small pout. For a second I thought he looked adorable, but I quickly shook it off as I pulled out my radio. "This is Kaito. Are any of you with Akaito?" I spoke once I held the button. Static came in until I start getting responses.

"_This is group A-1; he's not with us sir."_

_"This is group B-4 in Kyoto; no sight of him here."_

_"Sir! This is the Tokyo base! Some of our men was with your brother. We went down the street of Hachi where they were last seen. Apparently there was an ambush as far as one of our dying men said. He also said that a black Van with guys in élite uniforms took him; most likely the government selling him at a private auction along with Mikuo."_ Dell yelled through the radio.

I looked over to Kaiko who covered her mouth in shock. It was then that I waved my hand for them to run towards the car as well as myself. "Meet me at that same street as soon as you can. Contact the Hokkaido base and ask the tech-crew to check the license-plate in our camera's." I ordered.

Recieving a quick , "Yes sir!" I hopped in the car and strapped my seatbelt.

I checked the rearview mirror and caught Len trying to cry. Before I could even yell at him, Kaiko raised her hand to stop me so she could talk. "Look. I know your already scared that it's the purge, but I'm going need you to toughen up. If not, then just a bit." She spoke slow and calmly to the boy. "Kaito saved you and he'll keep protecting the both of you till tonight is over. Till then, you two need to push aside your differences and get along for at least eleven more hours. So that mean you'll have to stop yelling at Len, Kaito. He's not like one of your troops. He's still a child." She scolded at me for a second. "And you have to be a bit strong like your sister, Len. Crying won't protect her or yourself. If you want Kaito to protect you, you're going to have to compromise with him, hun. Who knows, you two will probably like each other by the end of this-"

I pressed my foot on the brakes as both me and Len screamed, "Bull shit!" In unison.

`The hell I will make friends with this wuss. To make it even worse, I can't drop them off at the Hokkaido base due to our brother getting kidnapped. ... It's going to be a long night.´


End file.
